We Belong Together
by jackieleanne
Summary: Matilda and Lucas start life together


**Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 1**

"Do you Matilda Hunter take Lucas Holden to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister says.  
"I do" I reply smiling, as I look deeply into Lucas' sparkling blue eyes, placing the ring on his finger.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" I hear the minister say. Luca leans towards me and within moments his lips cover mine.  
"Mattie, Mattie!" I hear.  
"What?!" I groan, angered at who has interrupted our first kiss as husband and wife.  
"Mattie wake up" I hear Luca say, I open my eyes and find him standing over me, his body dripping wet from the surf, his eyes sparkling down at me make me go weak at the knees. I could easily get lost every time I look into those eyes.  
"You must have fallen asleep babe, you're all burned" he says stroking my forehead softly. I try to sit up but my head aches, I fall back down to the sand as my head spins.  
"Woah, come on lets get you inside" Luca says taking me in his arms and carrying me up to the house where he lays me on the couch in our room. We had moved into the room that Robbie and Tasha had shared, it was great to be shut off from the rest of the house gave us more privacy, after all we are 19 now, it's not like we are the same naive 15 year olds we were when we got together.  
"Lay down and relax babe, I'll ring your mum and let her know you can't make the shift tonight" he adds.  
"Thanks" I say smiling up at him. He was always the one to be looking after me, I had such a great boyfriend.

The next night I found myself staring in the mirror as I applied my lipstick. Luca was taking me out for lunch tonight, I wasn't sure where he only told me to dress smart but casual, so here I was wearing my short white dress with my strappy white sandals, showing off my tan perfectly, while my curled hair fell down my shoulders.  
"You ready?" Luca says as he enters our room. "You look beautiful babe" he adds as he produces the single red rose from behind his back.  
"Thanks baby" I say smiling as I walk over to him, kissing him softly on the lips before I take the rose and place it in a vase by the bed. I walk back over to him, taking his hand in my own as he leads me out the door.

About ten minutes later we arrived at the rocks.  
"Close your eyes" Luca says softly before he takes his left hand and places it over my eyes, while he uses his right hand to guide me over the rocks.  
"Can I see now?" I whine as we stop. After a moment he removes his hand from in front of my eyes, I gasp at the sight in front of me, it was beautiful. "Oh Luca" I sigh softly as I look around me. On the ground by the rock pools Luca had laid a blanket and set up a picnic hamper, while a single candle enhanced the light coming from the night sky.  
"That was great honey, thanks" I say to him after I finished the last bite of the seafood platter he had made for us.  
"Anything for you babe" he tells me while fidgeting around in his pockets.  
"What are you doing?" I say giggling as I place my empty wine glass back on the blanket. "Oh my God!" I shout as he pulls out a red box from his pocket and I realise what is going on.  
"Matilda I have loved you since I met you and I always will love you, we have been through so much together, we belong together please marry me Mattie" he says as he opens the box, tears start to fall down my face as I look into his eyes.  
"Yes, yes I'll marry you" I cry out throwing my arms around him, he holds me close to him for a second before pulling back, softly taking my hand in his he places the ring on my finger. "It's beautiful Luca, I love you so much" I cry, staring down at the beautiful white diamond ring he had just placed on my finger moments before.  
"I love you too Mattie" he says moving towards me, I cover his lips with mine kissing him passionately, I can't believe this is happening, I get to spend the rest of my life with him everything is perfect.

An hour later we arrive at Noah's Bar, hand in hand,  
"Mum, Mum, guess what?" I say excitedly, holding my hand out in front of her and Tony.  
"Oh my God, congratulations!" they scream, Mum quickly pulls me into her arms and I notice Tony hugging Luca as well.  
"I'm so happy for you sweetie" mum whispers into my ear softly. "My little girl's all grown up" she says, sighing.  
"So when's the date?" Martha asks me as we sat with her and Jack in Noah's bar.  
"Well, it may be soon but we talked and decided we would like to get married on Christmas Eve, it would be magical" I say as I lean against Luca.  
"Wow that soon!" Jack says.  
"Yeah, we just want to be married" Luca says running his fingers up and down my arm. This man could still send shivers down my spine with his touch, his eyes, his lips, everything about him was perfect and he was all mine.

Later that night as Luca and I arrived home, I couldn't keep my hands off him as we kissed passionately. Opening the door to his room his shirt is already unbuttoned and I toss it aside.  
"Luca" I moan breaking the kiss.  
"What baby?" he asks as I lay down on the bed. He stares down at me and I could melt into these crystal eyes.  
"Make love to me Luca" I tell him.  
"My pleasure" he says, winking at me as he jumps down on the bed to join me.


End file.
